During the winter months, in many areas of the country, heavy snow storms cover the ground, temporarily obliterating normal visual landmarks and other signs or indicators which govern and direct a person's day to day routine. Pavement markings such as those used to indicate parking spaces and the accepted distance between cars in an unprotected parking lot are naturally covered even with a small accumulation of snow. When the pavement markings are no longer visible people have a tendency to park their vehicles randomly, haphazardly, and with little or no regard for the safety or convenience of others. Static barriers and traffic islands have been erected in an attempt to resolve this problem; however, these are costly to erect and maintain and they are an impediment to snow removal equipment. These elevated barriers also can cause damage to a vehicle which runs over them or backs into them. Another problem with painted pavement parking space markers, even in the absence of snow, is their tendency to be worn away by repeated vehicular traffic, and the necessity to constantly repaint the lines to maintain their effectiveness.
Consequently there is a need for structures to avoid these problems with the prior art.